


My First Fic

by smarieg00



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I suck at naming things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarieg00/pseuds/smarieg00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien just wanted Marinette to be happy. He figured she would be happy to have a date. He had never been so wrong.<br/>(My friend set me up on a blind date and I can’t really refuse because I've been single for ages so they think they’re doing me a favour and we have a massive fight about it that ends with us saying “i love you” for the first time AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I ever wrote. I hope you enjoy.  
> This doesn't take place in the Miraculous universe, but it has the characters.  
> (ps. I suck at naming things so...)

“I just want you to be happy.”  
Adrien didn’t understand why Marinette was so mad. He figured she would’ve enjoyed having a date.  
“Did you really think I would be happier missing movie night with our friends to go on a date with a stranger?”  
He couldn’t have been more wrong. Marinette was furious.  
“I just thought-”  
“What? Thought that because I had never dated before I needed someone to choose for me?”  
He couldn’t believe they were fighting about this. He hated that she was mad at him.  
“No, I thought you seemed lonely and could use a break”  
“That doesn’t mean I wanted to be set up with someone.”  
“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t think you would get mad about it. If it makes you feel better-”  
“It won’t.”  
Marinette had never interrupted him this much. He wasn’t sure when she would get over this.  
Adrien pulled her into a hug.  
“I’m sorry. I’ll never do it again.”  
“It’s alright. I shouldn't have gotten mad. You were only trying to help.”  
Marinette mumbled something into his shoulder. Adrien pulled away to look her in the face.  
“What did you say?”  
“Oh, It’s nothing.”  
Adrien hated it when she dismissed what she says.  
“No, it's not. What did you say?”  
Barely audible she said, “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
Marinette stepped back. “No, I love you more than as a friend.”  
Adrien stepped closer. “So do I.”  
“I never knew.”  
“Neither did I.”  
After a pause, Marinette asked, “What now?”  
“We could watch a movie to make up for last night?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @Sydneytriestowrite


End file.
